dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Dethvengeance
"Dethvengeance" is the third episode of the second season of Metalocalypse, twenty-third overall. Synopsis Dethklok's scientists invent a new type of sound technology with water while their legal team uses increasingly violent methods to stop online piracy. Edgar Jomfru projects his feelings for his dead brother with another prisoner of Dethklok and together they escape and meet up with the Man with the Silver Face. Plot The Metal Masked Assassin is torturing one the klokateers, ripping off his limbs one by one and demanding to know any secret entrance into Mordhaus. As the Assassin rips out one of his eyeballs, the loyal klokateer laughs and informs him that he just swallowed a cyanide pill and promptly dies. The Assassin screams in rage and crushes the dead man's skull with his bare hands. He then tosses the corpse into a pile, showing that he has been unsuccessful in getting any information from the klokateers. Virtual crimes, real violence A teenager is illegally downloading Dethklok music in mp3 format. He gets the warning "You are downloading this album ILLEGALLY. The Consequences are grave!" and he chooses to disregard it and download it anyway. His action immediately triggers an alarm in Mordhaus, alerting klokateers of the virtual theft and they go on the offensive. The klokateers smash through the windows of the teenager's house, tazering and beating two adults who presumably are his parents. They tazer the teenager and cover him in a burlap sack. The Tribunal is aware that these activities are happening, with Senator Stamptington warning that Dethklok is taking the law into their own hands. Crozier thinks this is preposterous, but Vater Orlag tells him that Dethklok is acting within their rights since world leaders want to keep Dethklok happy (most likely because Dethklok is the world's seventh largest economy). The United Nations backed a Purchase and Thieving Clause that allows Dethklok to act as a police force. Crozier says "just because the United Nations can be bought off doesn't mean it's right." Senator Stampigton announces that they have reason to believe that Mordhaus has a hidden subterranean prison wing dedicated to incarcerating criminals of musical and intellectual property. There are also rumors that Dethklok employs scientists to develop new sound technology. Crozier worries this could get dangerous. The alleged prison wing turns out to be real and the teenager is being tortured there by klokateers who play Dethklok music too loud. Meanwhile, in the surface of Mordhaus, Knubbler shows the edits he has done with Dethklok's music and asks what they think of it. The entire band groans in a dissatisfied way, saying that it sounds "too confined" and "too digital". As they are agreeing with each other, Skwisgaar confuses Murderface's voice for Toki's and Nathan confuses Toki's for Pickles' and Pickles doesn't hear when Nathan yells at him. The whole band suffers from noise-induced hearing loss, they cannot hear Knubbler even as he screams while sitting right in front of them. They tell Knubbler they have been working on some new technology to bring analog sound back and all six men pile uncomfortably in the elevator to go to Basement-15. Science and Metal The scientists have been hard at work making new prototypes for the band, including hoverdrums, laser string guitars, electronic STD radar navigational dildo helmets (which interests both Toki and Skwisgaar) and their greatest achievement: H.E.A.R.D (hydro electronic audio recordinational device) which records in the purest analog format of all-water. It takes the scientists a long time to tell the band this because they keep interrupting each other, to the great annoyance of Dethklok. They test out this new technology by recording "Burn the Earth". The process involves enormous turbines, klokateers shoveling coal into big furnaces and a nuclear generator. The track is stored in a container that resembles an ordinary glass of water, though it has a button which plays the recorded song. Knubbler is visibly impressed. As Dethklok takes the elevator upstairs, they catch a glimpse of the teenager, who is now tied and blindfolded, being led to Cell Block F. He's roughly thrown into a cell, and he there sees Edgar Jomfru, his cellmate. In a delirious state, Edgar greets the teenager as "my brother" and places a mask made of the stitched remains of Eric on the teenager's face. Edgar has a brief flashback of his brother's death and says "yes, my brother, do not fear, they will pay!" and points to the escape tunnel he has been working on. A New Alliance A week passes and Knubbler has trouble getting Dethklok to work properly in their new album, since they're all drunk and goofing off with their new water technology. The band grumbles at Knubbler to stop being a tightwad and have a drink to which he replies "I'm drunk all the time, thank you very much! Right now I'm tripping balls! I'm freaking the f*ck out!" The band continues to record silly noises and sound of Murderface vomiting on H.E.A.R.D., even though each vial is extremely expensive to make and very harsh on the environment (the making of one vial released enough toxic fumes to destroy an entire forest). While this is happening, Edgar Jomfru is making his perilous escape with the teenager tied to his back, crawling through the sewage pipes of Mordhaus. This takes tremendous effort, as Edgar is disabled and has no use of his legs so he must crawl the whole way. Eventually he manages to swim outside of Mordhaus, a feat no one else has ever accomplished. Dethklok, now completely wasted, destroy their H.E.A.R.D tracks drinking them, and using them for watering the plants, replacing the water in the fish tanks and making ramen noodles. None of the music tracks remain, only the nonsense they recorded. In the ending shot of the episode, Edgar swims to the shore outside of Mordhaus, where the Metal Masked Assassin is waiting for him at the bank. Neither man says anything, the Assassin effortlessly picks up Edgar and the teenager and carries them off. Songs featured in this episode *Burn the Earth Guest Voices *George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher *Malcolm McDowell *Mike Keneally. Trivia *According to the Klokateers' computer, Teenager lives in 452 3/2 Creek Street, Beaver Creek, Nebraska; which is not a real address. *The burlap sack they use to kidnap the Teenager has a face on it that sort of looks like a clown. *If Knubbler is telling the truth and he's as drunk as he says, he is a very high functioning drunk since he remains the most professional person during the entire episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2